


Mo’s Legendary Birthday!

by GamerNerdJETT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerNerdJETT/pseuds/GamerNerdJETT
Summary: Just a little gift for one of the coolest mochis around :)





	Mo’s Legendary Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift for one of the coolest mochis around :)

"Come on kid! Just stick the landing from Octane's jump pad!" Mirage shouted from his spot atop a hill. His earpiece buzzed as an annoyed voice spoke; "You are a heartless man, Witt." Mirage frowned and pressed his finger to the earbud, "Aww come on, Cryppy! Lighten up and learn to have some fun." "Fun shouldn't come from the expense of others, Elliott" Mirage looked behind him at the owner of the voice. "Not you too, Wraith" he groaned and his teammate shook her head in disappointment. 

"I need help! Please! I ran out of ammo!"

Mirage sighed at hearing the new guy's panicked screams. "We should go help him. Crypto and Path are busy digging up the next piece" Wraith stated, jumping down with her gun drawn. "He can't even handle a few lousy Prowlers...What does Loba even see in this kid?" Mirage mumbled to himself before slipping his goggles over his eyes. "Hang on kid; Mirage will save you!" he bellowed, following Wraith's lead. 

——————————————————————-

"That was a very exciting quest, friends! I hope you're okay, new guy" Pathfinder beamed as he stepped from Wraith's portal. "Hey, new guy has a name...What is it again?" Wraith asked as she closed the portal. The 'new' guy pushed his glasses up and sighed. Was his name that hard to remember? "It's Mo...Short fo-", "Yeah, yeah, that's great dude" Mirage cut him off while walking past him. Mo sighed and took a seat at the bar. 

"I'll be with Wattson, working on the artifact" Crypto stated, shoving his hands in his jacket. He paused in his tracks right before the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Good job out there, Mo. You're not an idiot, unlike Witt" Mo smiled at the compliment while Mirage frowned. "Thank you, Crypto!" Mo beamed, his self confidence returning. The hacker waved his hand and walked into his workplace. 

Mirage mumbled angrily to himself while wiping some of his drinking glasses clean. "Want a drink to calm those nerves?" he snickered, placing a brandy in front of Mo. "Ummm, I'm actaull-", "Hey Mirage! The kid's not old enough to drink yet. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with Loba now would ya?" a big booming voice teased the bartender. "Gibraltar's right. I'm not allowed to drink yet" Mo pushed the glass back to Mirage who scuffed. 

"Legal age never stopped me" he muttered before taking the brandy for himself. The legends began converse with one another about the artifacts and why Loba wanted them so badly. Bangalore had confronted the thief with her newfound dirt from Yoko, which led to Loba excusing herself from the group before mission. Mo frowned, wondering where Loba was at this given moment. She had told him to stay with the legends for now; the same legends that he had just barely met today. Mo stood from his seat, feeling left out of the current conversation, but too shy to try and include himself. 

He began to wander towards Crypto and Wattson's workstation. "You're better than me, Wattson" Crypto frowned as he watched the upbeat woman add the latest part to the artifact. "Well Mr. Crypto, I specialize with machines and their parts while you excel in the programming aspect, something I lack in greatly" she stated, trying to cheer the Korean hacker up. He smirked but didn't respond as he caught sight of Mo. 

Wattson smiled and waved to him. "Bonjour Mo! Mr. Crypto told me how well the mission went because of you!" her smile was so heartwarming to Mo. He frowned, noticing the bandages around her body. She seemed so optimistic for someone in a lot of pain. "Tired of Witt already?" Crypto huffed smugly at Mo. "They-Umm...I felt like I shouldn't be in there right now", he sighed, "I hope it's okay to just watch you guys fiddle with the artifact..."

"I don't mind at all! Mr. Crypto?" Wattson looked up at Crypto with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and shrugged. "Just don't touch anything without asking first" he bluntly stated. Mo smiled and grabbed a chair, watching the two legends work. They seemed so in sync as they worked; words hardly being said except for Mo’s, for he had quite a bit of questions. Wattson happily answered all of Mo's questions, informing him with very interesting facts. 

"Oh non!", Crypto looked down to see Wattson trying to fish out her micro sized tool from the small crack in the cortex of the artifact, “It’s stuck!” Mo started laughing, “That what she said” he said inbetween inhales. Wattson tilted her head in confusion while Crypto just facepalmed himself. “Is that a kind of jok-Dr. Caustic!”. Mo stopped his laughter and a chill went down his spine as he turned around. The legend that was known as the ‘Toxic Trapper’ stood directly behind Mo, his eyes displaying a menacing glare. “Why are you telling such immature and unhumorous jokes to Miss Paquette?”, “Wel-well...I...Umm...I’ll just be going now.” 

Mo quickly left the chair and ran for the door. The bar was quiet as the legends were now split into different groups and conversing amongst themselves. Mo sighed and took his old seat at the bar. He felt so out of place here. Where was Loba? The main entry door of the Paradise Lounge opened and everyone turned to see who was there. It was a nicely dressed man with rather crazy blue hair. Mo knew exactly who he was.

“Jaime! What brings you here?” the man walked over towards Mo, ignoring the confused looks from the legends he was getting. “Loba sent me ahead of her to help set up for the party”, “Party? I’m sorry but you have to make a reservation for that.” Jaime threw a stack of cash at Mirage to shut him up. Mo nervously chuckled, “Umm, what party?”. Jaime dropped his bag and started unloading it the contents of it. “Your birthday party of course! Did you think Loba forgot?” 

Mo stared in disbelief at Jaime’s words. The blue haired man noticed this, “Mo, you okay?” Mo only nodded before jumping out of his chair and fleeing out the front door. He kept running, feeling so overwhelmed with emotions. He couldn’t let the legends or Jaime see him like this. Heaven forbid Loba saw him in such a state. He wandered around, slowly regathering his composure with every step. The sun had barely set when Mo decided to return to the Paradise Lounge. 

He paused at the entrance, unsure if he was actually ready to see what Jaime had set up. With a deep breath, Mo pressed the button and the door opened. “Happy Birthday!” a group of voices shouted in unison, which caused Mo to jump. All of the legends, even Caustic were wearing party hats and stood around a large table. Mo immediately noticed the rather large chocolate cake at the end of the table. 

“Glad you could make it for your own party”

Mo looked at the speaker and made dash towards her. The legends watched as Mo was thrown to the ground, a heel pressed on his back to hold him down. “I don’t do ‘hugs’, sweetie. Even if it’s your birthday.” The pressure of Loba’s heel left his back and Mo slowly stood up. “Sorry...” he mumbled, taking a seat in front of the cake. The click of Loba’s heels were clearly heard as she walked to Mo’s side. “But, since it is your birthday and you helped out greatly on the mission; I can give you this”

Mo froze as he felt something soft on his cheek. The feeling left and he slowly turned to face Loba’s smiling face. “Happy Birthday, Mohammed” she said. “Wait, the kid’s name is Mohammed? Huh....”

Mo ignored Mirage as he was far too happy to care. Mo would probably never say it out loud, but this was the most legendary birthday for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday once again, dude!


End file.
